vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matau
|-|Toa Metru= |-|Toa Hordika= |-|Turaga= Summary Toa Matau is a member of the Toa Metru (briefly the Toa Hordika), and a former Test Driver. After he fulfilled his destiny, he became the Turaga of Air. Matau is courageous to the point of recklessness and is driven by a strong desire to prove himself and gain glory. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, 6-C with Nova Blast Name: Toa / Turaga Matau Origin: Bionicle Age: At least 1,001 years old Gender: Male Classification: Toa Metru / Hordika of Air / Turaga of Air Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation and Absorption, Weather Manipulation, Flight with Aero Slicers, Fusionism (Can fuse with other Toa of different elements), Limited Telepathy (Can form mental links with other beings and share the things they see), Sealing (By combining his element with the different elements of five other Toa at once, Matau can encase an opponent in a cage of Protodermis), Illusion Creation and Shapeshifting with Mahiki, Invisibility with Huna, Translation with Rau, Mind Manipulation with Komau, Telekinesis with Matatu, Longevity, Regeneration (High-Low; Toa can regenerate the biological portions of their body and reattach lost limbs) Attack Potency: City level+ (Comparable to other Toa, such as Pohatu Nuva, who reduced Odina Fortress to dust, even if somewhat weaker), Island level with Nova Blast (Far superior to his normal attacks and capable of leveling Metru Nui). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) Striking Strength: City Class+ Durability: City level+ (Survived a direct hit from Vakama's Rhotuka). Stamina: Extremely high. The Toa Mangai were capable of fighting against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with abilities (His range should be comparable to Pohatu's, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast), Tens of Kilometers with Nova Blast Standard Equipment: As a Toa Metru, he wielded the Aero Slicers, which doubled as wings. As a Toa Hordika, he wielded a Rhotuka Launcher and a Combat Staff. *'Kanohi:' Like all Toa, Matau possesses a Kanohi. While he has a primary one, Mahiki, he possesses the Kanohi of all the Toa Metru and is able to rapidly switch between them at will. **'Mahiki:' The Great Mask of Illusion. Through its power, Matau can create a variety of optical illusions. He can shapeshift to change his appearance, and mimic voices as well. **'Huna:' The Great Mask of Concealment, which allows Matau to become invisible, though he still leaves a shadow. **'Rau:' The Great Mask of Translation. It allows Matau to understand and speak virtually any written or spoken language, as well as the meaning behind carvings. **'Komau:' The Great Mask of Mind Control. Using Komau, Matau can see into the minds of others, control them, and attack their minds with mental blasts. However, the mask cannot be used to direct someone against their morals. **'Ruru:' The Great Mask of Night Vision, which releases a beam of light that illuminates Matau's surroundings and grants him limited X-ray vision. It can be used as a weapon, too, as the bright light can blind opponents. **'Matatu:' The Great Mask of Telekinesis, which allows Matau to manipulate other objects within his field of vision through his psychic powers. *'Rhotuka Launcher:' Matau Hordika can use his Rhotuka Launcher to channel his control over air. Intelligence: Matau is a skilled and experienced warrior. Weaknesses: Matau is weakened without his Kanohi. As a Toa Hordika, Matau can only utilize his elemental power through his Rhotuka, loses access to his Kanohi, and becomes short-tempered and impulsive. Using a Nova Blast drains his powers and leaves him incapable of using his elemental powers for a few days. Note: The statistics on this profile refer to Matau's power as a Toa, not a Turaga. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Toa of Air: Matau is a Toa of Air, giving him the ability to control and absorb air as he wishes. He can manipulate wind currents to aid in simulating flight, and to form cyclones and hurricanes. By absorbing air, he can form vacuums to suffocate his foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Air Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Toa Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6